


Delayed (or, Why Kakashi Is Never On Time)

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>real</i> reason Kakashi's always showing up late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed (or, Why Kakashi Is Never On Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enblackink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enblackink/gifts).



> Written for Entitys as a birthday gift. Suggested by Neji's thoughts in [Chapter 7](http://entitys.livejournal.com/41662.html) of [The Fall of Icarus](http://entitys.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20the%20fall%20of%20icarus). Recent manga chapters and ep 241 have only egged the muses on. ♥ Set in the early days of Team 7.  
> Started: 12/6/11  
> Drafted: 12/22/11

"Angh--"

Kakashi shudders, facedown and sprawled out in his bed, and clutches white-knuckled at the shuriken print of his sheets as Gai's tongue makes another thorough foray into his ass. Gai's big hands are gripping his cheeks, spreading him wide, and Gai's face is just _buried_ in there, licking and probing with hot wet enthusiasm and no small amount of skill.

It's a hell of a way to wake up, Kakashi has to admit.

He was properly awake quite some time ago, actually, but Gai isn't the type to start something without giving it his utmost all the way to the finish. Kakashi knows on the one hand that he has to get up, he has places to be, but on the other hand experience has taught him that it's extremely difficult to tell Gai 'No' when Gai's feeling amorous.

Not that he's ever really tried all that hard.

Kakashi flexes his grip on the sheets and squirms, pushing back into the slick, agile press of Gai's tongue, shivering all over again at the sensual feel of it. It doesn't have anything to do really with penetration or his prostate--it would take a tongue like Orochimaru's to get _that_ far in (and he doesn't want thoughts of that freak anywhere _near_ thoughts of sex). But the slide of that slippery, pliant muscle over and against and _into_ the delicate, sensitive flesh back there does all kinds of wonderful things to his nerves and Kakashi will privately admit that he loves it--especially when Gai is so _good_ at it. He could lay here letting Gai rim him for _hours_ , he thinks, squirming again so that his hard-on ruts against the wrinkled sheets just a little.

Except they don't have hours. He was supposed to be meeting his team at the training grounds a little over thirty minutes ago.

He knows he's not going to make it anytime soon; Gai hasn't even gotten to the genuine sex, just yet.

He doesn't want to rush Gai. He _really_ doesn't want to rush Gai, he thinks hazily as Gai's tongue delves deep yet again. But he figures he should at least make an attempt at being responsible.

"Gai--" It takes effort to keep his voice from wavering, especially when the tip of Gai's tongue is describing tight, meandering spirals across the puckered bud of his entrance. "I'm late already--the kids're waiting."

Gai's hands squeeze firmly, then his tongue curls warmly into Kakashi's flesh and he _slurps_ \--Kakashi can't even imagine what the hell Gai's doing that produces such an obscenely wet sound, but he's got to turn his face into the sheets to keep from whimpering at the way it feels. His legs spread a little wider of their own accord and his hips flex eagerly, his body begging for more.

Gai is grinning back there, he just knows it. "Do you want me to stop?" Gai's voice is a strong, low purr. "I will stop, if you tell me to." He licks Kakashi's hole again, a broad warm sweep of tongue while his fingers knead the muscle of Kakashi's cheeks.

Kakashi knows the game, and knows he's going to lose, but he has to make the attempt anyway. "I--" Gai's tongue stabs into his ass and Kakashi's breath catches. "I--you--I want--" Gai's tongue slides languidly out of him, trails down to his balls; Gai sucks one carefully into his mouth, nose nestled against Kakashi's perineum and Kakashi moans in defeat. So much for being responsible.

"I want you to _fuck_ me," he manages, grateful that it comes out more annoyed than desperate, because begging is just bad for his 'cool' reputation.

Not to mention his dignity.

Gai releases his testicle with a gentle 'pop' and moves back up to lick a firm swipe over Kakashi's open hole again. "You will most assuredly be even later, in that case," Gai murmurs right against the skin and Kakashi can't make any answer except to arch his hips up, pressing Gai's face deeper.

He can _definitely_ feel Gai grinning now.

Gai kisses him back there, with tongue and everything, and then he's moving, shifting position. His tongue licks up the cleft of Kakashi's ass, stops to press a kiss at the very tip of his tailbone, and both his thumbs press gently into the soft wet hole he's been licking open all morning, just a little bit. Then Gai's hands slide to his hips and Gai's tongue traces a damp line up the length of his spine, Gai's sturdy arms moving to bracket him on either side as Gai kisses over the nape of his neck.

Gai's mouth drags across Kakashi's shoulder and then Gai pushes up to sit back on his heels, reaching for the lube--the real stuff, for actual sex, not that too-sweet pina-colada crap with the sticky-greasy viscosity that he likes for oral endeavors. Kakashi takes the opportunity to get his knees under him, lifting his ass into better position before Gai slides one finger into him, applying lube with only a token nod toward stretching. Gai's tongue has him relaxed and open and well-prepared already; fingers are little more than a formality at this point.

Gai likes his formalities, though-- _really_ likes them, Kakashi can't help thinking as Gai slides two slick fingers in, slow but relentless, and crooks them just so against his prostate. The pleasure is sudden and immediate, and Kakashi's breath hisses in through his teeth, dick jerking between his legs and fingers twitching where they're tangled in the bedding. Gai makes that subtle little stroking motion again and Kakashi bites back a moan, heat surging through him.

"You are sure you don't want me to stop, Kakashi?" Gai's tone is _so_ sincere, so solicitous that Kakashi might believe him if he didn't know Gai so well. "It's Very Discourteous to not be _Punctual--_ " he emphasizes the word with another precise stroke and Kakashi's hips jerk "--when one has an appointment to keep."

"Waiting longer won't kill them," Kakashi manages, breathless. "Teaches 'em patience--" Gai's fingertips press again and Kakashi gasps, buries his face in the sheets once more. " _Gai--_ "

He can visualize the smug look on Gai's face. "As you wish, My Rival!"

"Dammit, Gai, not in be--" A quick stab of Gai's fingers cuts his protest of the moniker short and Kakashi shudders, breathing hard. Gai is sliding those fingers in and out now, smooth and steady and deep and not nearly fast or firm enough to be anything more than deliberately teasing.

Kakashi bites his lip and clutches the sheets and takes it, not saying a word, letting Gai manipulate his body until he's tense and trembling and worked up nearly to his breaking point. Protest would be useless, as would urging Gai to hurry; he learned long ago that when Gai wants to wind him up the most prudent course of action is to hang on and enjoy the ride.

But even Kakashi has his limits, and Gai knows exactly how to reach them. When he pushes his fingers deep and starts massaging tight little circles over Kakashi's prostate, Kakashi abruptly loses his cool with a shudder.

"Hnah!" he gasps, and his dick twitches violently, leaking a slender thread of pre-ejaculate onto the sheets. " _Gai--!_ " His voice is thin and breathless and not nearly as demanding as he'd wanted to make it.

Gai pays him no heed, just keeps pressing and rubbing until Kakashi can't see straight, can barely breathe, is so hard that it hurts and desperate for Gai to _get on with it_.

"Angh, Gai, for godsake--"

"Patience, Kakashi," Gai interrupts, the admonishing smirk plainly audible, and slides his fingers out like he's got all the time in the world.

"So help me, Gai, if you don't stick your cock in me _right now--_ "

But there's no need for the threat after all, because he can hear the wet sound of Gai lubing himself up and now Gai's knees are nudging his further open, Gai's thighs pressing against the sweat-sticky backs of his; Gai's hands are on his ass again, spreading, holding, and finally, _finally_ Gai's big cock slides into him with a hard, fast jolt.

"Ahhn--" Kakashi jerks and shivers all over, clenching tight around Gai as Gai grinds firmly against his prostate. The pleasure is acute, _so_ good, and the slow back-slide as Gai pulls out raises gooseflesh all along his arms; everything is swollen, hyper-sensitized, so damn keyed up to Gai's touch and it's pure sweet surging relief when Gai thrusts back into him again. He groans, flexes his hips, pushes up into it eagerly.

Gai keeps going like that, slow and hard, hips rolling in heavy strokes that wreak glorious havoc on Kakashi's nervous system, lighting him on fire from the inside out. He moves with Gai, meeting each stroke, gripping tight on each withdrawal, breath catching short on every new wave of pleasure that surges under his skin. He thinks it might be possible to come, just like this, if it went on long enough--

Gai speeds up abruptly without warning, tripling his pace and not relenting on the force of his thrusts at all, and Kakashi's thoughts go up in smoke like a dispelled shadow clone. Heat swells fast and overwhelming in the pit of his belly, pulses all along his dick; he chokes out a gasping cry, knees splayed as wide as he can get them, and holds onto the sheets for dear life.

Gai gives no quarter, pumping into him hard and fast, his grip on Kakashi's slender hips powerful and unbreakable. He doesn't say anything, but little grunts of exertion escape him all the same in steady counter-rhythm to the _slap-slap-slap_ of their bodies meeting. Gai's balls are swinging on every deep thrust, bumping gently against Kakashi's and it's just one more bright layer of sensation to push him closer to the edge.

He rides it out, breathless and dizzy and wide open as Gai pounds him to the edge of oblivion before finally slowing again, pushing in and holding there, grinding deep in little circular pulses; Kakashi pants, heart pounding, and he can feel himself starting to lose it. There's cold liquid heat ringing in his ears, surging in his clenched fingertips, curling his toes in the sheets and swelling in the pit of his belly; orgasm is _right there_ at the periphery of his senses, voluptuous and promising and just beyond his grasp and he _aches_ for it, desperately. Gai's cock feels huge inside him, a sharp-sweet pressure relentlessly massaging his swollen prostate; Kakashi's been trembling on the edge what feels like forever now and it _just won't stop--_

Gai leans down over Kakashi's back, licks at the nape of Kakashi's neck, nuzzles into the juncture of Kakashi's shoulder while he catches his breath, hips still flexing and moving enough to keep Kakashi poised on the brink of climax just a moment longer.

"Come for me, Kakashi," Gai breathes, right in his ear, and slides his hand down from Kakashi's hip and around to his dick.

It only takes a single touch, just the quick precise brush of all four of Gai's fingertips along the hyper-sensitive underside, delicately from tip to base--Kakashi yelps, and squeaks out an 'oh- _GOD!_ ' that's easily an octave and a half above his normal speaking range and then he's coming, long and hard and silky-wet as Gai's hand smears that first jet of semen firmly up and down the length of his rock-hard dick. It goes on and on, hot fluid spilling out of him in sharp spurts until there can't possibly be anything left but Gai keeps stroking, not letting him come down from it and he's clenching hard around Gai's cock in his ass again and again as the orgasm sears through him, turning him inside out. He's rigid underneath Gai, so stiff he's shaking and his muscles are locked; he can't breathe, it's so intense, and his whole body jerks with every slide of Gai's sticky come-slick hand around him. It's too much, too _much_ , and his eyes are watering and his vision's gone all fuzzy and dim and he'd beg Gai to stop if he could only make his voice _work--_

Gai's hand releases him at long last and he groans, sinking into the lukewarm wet spot slowly soaking into the sheets below him. He feels wrung out, boneless, limp and sated and _sooo_ , so good and--

Gai thrusts into him, quick and deep, and Kakashi's brain turns to jelly. His fingers twitch against the crumpled cotton shuriken beneath them and a small moan wells up in his throat, but the surge of pleasure washing through him carries it away before it really finds voice. He folds his arms and buries his face in them, spread-legged and tingling all over as Gai looms above his back push-up style and keeps pumping fiercely into his pliant body. There's nothing in the world quite like getting it hard and fast like this in the aftermath of orgasm, and no one's ever given it to him quite like Gai does.

Gai carries on in this position for several more minutes, his breathing quick and measured like it is when he's practicing his taijutsu and Kakashi wonders, underneath the haze of sated pleasure fogging his brain, if Gai has challenged himself to meet a certain number of total strokes before coming. Kakashi smiles at the thought and acknowledges that it doesn't really matter; he reaps the benefit either way.

Abruptly Gai stops, pulls out and draws back, seizes Kakashi's hips and rolls him over onto his back, dragging him into a new position. He's not exactly gentle, but privately Kakashi likes being manhandled this way, likes the fact that Gai is strong and sturdy and confident enough to throw him around like he's an ordinary man and not one of the most dangerous shinobi of his time. It's a reminder that Gai can handle whatever Kakashi might send his direction, in any arena, and Kakashi is grateful all over again.

Plus, it lets him know exactly how far gone Gai is in pursuit of his pleasure, and Kakashi is just a little bit proud that it's _his_ body Gai uses this way, his body that Gai finds so desirable.

Gai is up on his knees, leaning back on his heels with his thighs spread wide; he hauls Kakashi's hips up onto his lap, slings Kakashi's legs behind him, and slides back into Kakashi's slick ready ass with a heartfelt sigh.

Kakashi echoes him with a sharply indrawn breath and gets his legs a little more firmly settled around Gai, bracing himself as Gai resumes his steady pace. He's jerking Kakashi's hips forward to meet each thrust of his own, eyes closed and head tilted back, clearly immersing himself in the moment.

Kakashi arches into Gai's rough strokes and tightens his legs a bit. The view is just perfect like this, really; he can watch Gai's shiny black hair swinging with each thrust, watch the expressions shifting across Gai's handsome face when it tips down again, watch the rippling tension in Gai's shoulders and chest and chiseled stomach as Gai holds himself back and fights to make it last as long as possible. It's very gratifying.

Even more gratifying, though, is the shift of Gai's hands from his hips to his inner thighs and then underneath and around, first one then the other, encouraging Kakashi to untangle his legs and splay them wide. Gai slides his arms behind Kakashi's knees, wraps them around Kakashi's thighs, uses this new leverage to drag Kakashi's hips higher and closer, to lean himself back and thrust harder, faster.

Kakashi's breath stutters in his chest and he squirms as hazy pleasure starts blooming once more into urgent heat; Gai's cock pounding into him has his dick giving some Very Serious Consideration to the idea of getting up again. He arches his neck, the fingers of one hand clenching on the pillow above him while the other slides up the slope of his abdomen to tug languidly on his cock.

It stiffens up with very little extra encouragement, still somewhat hyper-sensitized, and Kakashi strokes it long and slow, the exact opposite of the pace Gai has set. The contrast makes him catch his breath, makes him want to writhe and moan and curse; instead he squeezes tight and strokes it faster, head back, panting open-mouthed as heightened pleasure courses through him.

Gai sees what he's doing and grins, shaking away the bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. "Yes, Kakashi--come for me again," he purrs, and pitches himself forward to brace on his hands with Kakashi's knees still hooked in the bend of his elbows. Kakashi can't stop the breathless little whine that tears out of his throat; he's folded double and pinned down and held open and oh, god, he should not be this ready to blow his load so soon after the first time--

The way his lower back is bent and compressed under Gai's weight isn't exactly comfortable but he can't complain, because the angle of Gai's cock inside him is exquisite and he's practically numb from the pleasure. It feels _so damn good_ , better than anything, and Kakashi jerks himself faster, _faster_ , all restraint unraveled somewhere along the way. He can feel it burning deep in the pit of his belly, rising to the base of his cock and he squirms into Gai's pounding thrusts, fist flying over his dick.

His free hand is still clutching the pillow above his head and he clenches it tight, holding on as orgasm starts to hit. "Oh, god, _Gai--_ " He gasps, breathless, good eye locked with both of Gai's above him--eyes that have seen the best and the worst of him, that have kept him together through more personal tragedies than he cares to think about; emotion swells abruptly in his chest and then he's coming again, thick pulses of heat surging in his dick and leaking out onto his stomach, warm and wet. His voice dies raw in his throat and he shudders, mind blank, heart racing, body alight with sensation as Gai keeps pounding into him.

This is what they mean when they say 'fucked senseless', he's sure of it.

And Gai still hasn't come. The man is a fucking _machine_ \--pun fully intended--and his stamina is just unbelievable.

Kakashi does his best to stay conscious as Gai barrels on toward the finish line.

It's another full ten minutes before he gets there and it feels like forever, Gai never letting up for an instant. Kakashi's battered prostate keeps sending pleasure signals to his nervous system but his poor sensory-overloaded body just doesn't know what to do with them. His dick is soft and shrunken and sated and Gai's cock driving into him just feels _warm_ and _good_ and Kakashi doesn't really care to form any coherent thoughts beyond that, awash in the hazy buzz of his post-orgasmic high while Gai pushes on mercilessly toward his own end.

"Oh, Kakashi--" Gai gasps, falters in his flawless rhythm. He lets down Kakashi's legs (which Kakashi can barely feel anymore) and bends closer, leaning on one elbow and wrapping the other arm beneath the small of Kakashi's back, supporting and lifting Kakashi's hips. He's thrusting madly now, mindless and driven, eyes half-closed and breath escaping him in little 'ha's of pleasure. Kakashi is limp underneath him, can't muster the strength to even lift his head, but when Gai's mouth inevitably descends on his he meets it eagerly, licks into its moist open warmth and laps up every panting breath. He can smell himself on Gai's face as they kiss, rich and earthy-clean under the sticky pina-colada scent of edible lube, and the intimacy of it strikes him to the core. He finds the will to get his hand up and into the back of Gai's hair, holding him close and pouring everything into the kiss.

Gai's sturdy frame trembles with exertion as he nears the end, and Kakashi kisses him tenderly while Gai pistons wildly to a shuddering halt, groaning and gasping into Kakashi's mouth as he lets himself finish at last.

There's a flood of wet squishy warmth up inside him and Kakashi's breath catches, sighs out on a note of relief that breaks the kiss; Gai's hips jerk again and again and he pushes deep in sharp pulses, emptying himself thoroughly into Kakashi's body.

Kakashi shivers, squeezes himself tight around Gai, takes everything that Gai gives.

When Gai finally collapses, he ends up on Kakashi's right, sweaty bowl-cut pillowed on Kakashi's sweaty shoulder, big powerful hand laid gently on Kakashi's stomach, fingertips idly stroking through the congealing mess there. They're both breathing heavy; Kakashi still feels completely boneless and unable to move but manages to turn his head, press a lingering kiss against Gai's forehead. He lets his lips remain there, barely touching the damp skin, and breathes in the other man's scent, good eye falling shut in simple contentment.

Gai presses close against his side and says nothing.

And that's maybe the thing that Kakashi lo--that he likes best about Gai; for all that Gai's undeniably flamboyant and prone to grandiose speeches and flowery praise in the public arena, there are so many of the truly important things that are communicated between the two of them with no words at all.

Gai stirs several long moments later, raises his head, meets Kakashi's gaze with lazy mischief in his black eyes. He brushes his lips along Kakashi's shoulder, plants a kiss on his collarbone, then brings a wet finger from Kakashi's stomach up to paint a cool circle of sensation around Kakashi's nipple before licking it clean again.

Kakashi shudders and forces his body to move in reflexive self-defense, turning on his side to face Gai with arms guarding his chest; he doesn't think he can take another round and his team is probably ready to kill him as it is.

"A most fitting and Vigorous start to the day, as always, Kakashi," Gai says then, and smooches him loudly on the mouth before hopping up energetically. "But now I must hurry, or I am going to be late meeting my Adorable Pupils!"

There's a snarky comeback on the irony of that somewhere between Kakashi's brain and his mouth, but he just doesn't have the mental wherewithal to find it right now.

He makes an attempt at rolling out of bed but only ends up face down in the wet spot again, and groans. Maybe he'll quit telling the kids to meet him so early, have them start the same time as Gai assembles his team. It might make life just the slightest bit easier on all of them.

Gai is showered and dressed in no time flat and ready to leave before Kakashi has mustered the will or the strength to peel himself any further out of the sticky sheets.

"Farewell, Kakashi!" Gai gives his bare ass an affectionate pat before hauling him into a sitting position, then plants a warm kiss on his cheek. "I will see you tonight, if our paths don't cross any time before then! And please, give my Apologies to your Precious Students for making you tardy yet again!" He grins, winks, and bounds out the door with a hearty exclamation about what a Glorious Day it is.

Kakashi slumps on the edge of the bed, just breathing--in, out; in, out. He knows he's quite late already, that he ought to be hurrying to clean up and get dressed and be on his way, but he _can't move_. Honestly, he feels about as physically drained as he does coming off an S-ranked mission.

 _Hm,_ he can't help musing once he's finally managed to drag himself up and into the shower, as he turns on the warm spray. _Maybe that's what the 'S' in 'S-ranked' stands for. Sex._

He closes both eyes, lets the water pour over his face and down his body, taking stock of the new aches and bruises and overused muscles that he's going to be feeling later.

 _Yes,_ he decides amusedly, _sex with Gai_ totally _qualifies as an S-ranked mission._

He shakes off the last of his languor and reaches for the soap, smiling.

~~~***~~~  
The kids are as riled up as he anticipates when he finally makes it to the training grounds, poofing into the branches above them with a lazy 'Yo!'

"You're LATE!!" they chorus (even Sasuke, he notes), and he jumps down to stand in front of them, eye crinkled up in sheepish apology, hand on the back of his head.

"Ah, sorry, sorry--I had an S-rank mission this morning that only just finished..."

They didn't buy it.

He hadn't really expected they would, even if he was (sort of) telling the truth.


End file.
